


A Fated Festival

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Forest Sex, Gags, Light Bondage, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, navelingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Camilla, Nozomi, and Maki go to a festival together, and Nozomi has an idea about what to do with a string of broken lights she acquires.
Relationships: Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Toujou Nozomi/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Fated Festival

Nozomi was a very lucky woman. Spending her early years moving from place to place due to her parents' jobs, she had never thought she would ever set down roots. Now, not only had she found a place that she could call home, but she had two girlfriends that loved her as much as she loved them. Even if it would take an advanced set of dentistry tools to pry that truth out of Maki, she knew it was in there.

Maki Nishikino, the proud, aloof doctor's daughter, with hair as red as a tomato and a fierce blush to match. She was on Nozomi's left, looking around at the festival booths and pretending to only reluctantly hold onto her hand. Her emotional chilliness had melted somewhat as she became an adult, but a cutie panther can't completely change her spots. Not that panthers _had_ spots, but ignore that part.

Then there was Camilla... Actually, she didn't know _what_ Camilla's last name was. That had never been disclosed to her, which was strange, but she wasn't about to question it while at a festival. While Maki was a bit taller than she was, Camilla was an amazon, towering over the two of them. She stood well over half a foot above them, seemingly having quite an interest in all the pretty lights strung along the booths. Unlike Maki, she was happy to hold Nozomi's hand as they walked.

"The festival lights are quite beautiful." Camilla, who had spent her life on a different continent, had always been fascinated with the different cultural aspects of her new home. It all had a heart-warming charm about it, though that could have been because the two ladies she was were there. Her own homeland was nice, but it had always been better because her darling family had lived alongside her. "Though not as beautiful as the lights in your eyes." She smiled warmly down at Nozomi, lifting up her hand to kiss it.

"Aww, you flatterer, you." Nozomi giggled and blushed, acting every bit like the dainty princess she absolutely was _not_. She then turned to Maki, whose head quickly snapped away. "Where's _your_ romantic words to me, Maki?" She couldn't act serious for long, though, already grinning from ear to ear as she watched a blush begin to spread across Maki's cheeks. If Maki ever changed, it wouldn't be as much fun to tease her, so she was glad that her girlfriend - and long time friend - was the way she was.

"I didn't realize you were so desperate for them." Maki's tone was curt as always, though the blush on her face dulled some of the impact. Nozomi couldn't help but giggle, with Camilla's dainty laugh soon following. "You two are the worst," Maki muttered, pulling her hand out of Nozomi's so she could cross her arms. "Always teasing me..." She ducked her head, as if that would hide how embarrassed she was.

"Aww, you don't have to hide your love from us!" Nozomi swooped in to give Maki a kiss on the cheek, beaming at how much it made her blush widen. It was up to the tips of her ears at that point, and no amount of scowling could diminish it. Teaser that she was, she kissed her cheek several more times, grabbing her hand so they looked more like a cute, young couple in love. Or, more specifically, a cute young _trio_ in love.

"Cut it out, Nozomi..." She was used to Nozomi's shenanigans, but it was difficult to _not_ be embarrassed by them. When it came to Camilla though, she was still getting used to it. That was why she let out a surprised squeal when her other girlfriend sneaked over and lifted her off of the ground and into a tight hug, complete with several kisses on her other cheek. "C-Camilla! Put me down! M-My yukata's going to come undone..."

"That doesn't sound bad," Nozomi chimed in unhelpfully. Maki scowled at her again as Camilla mercifully put her down, and she ran her hands over her scarlet yukata to make sure nothing was out of place. Thankfully, it was fine, though that didn't make her any less miffed. She fixed Nozomi with a glare, enough to where she finally had to put her hands up in surrender. "Why are you looking at _me_ like that? Cammy's the one who picked you up."

"You know damn well it's still your fault," Maki shot back, but before they could continue arguing, Camilla pulled her backwards into a hug. Her words were immediately cut off as the back of her pressed against Camilla's chest. Reaching out, she also pulled Nozomi into the hug, squishing her two squabbling ladies together. "Camilla..."

"Calm down, you two. No fighting at the festival." She looked around at all the people walking by: some of them looked over at them, as if wondering what was going on. Others passed by without a glance, too focused on the lights, the smells, or the company they had. "We should be having fun, right?" Her girlfriends both nodded, though Maki's was clearly reluctant. "Good! Then let's keep going!" She let the two of them go, grabbing Maki's hand. Now on her other side, Nozomi grabbed Maki's free hand, leaving the reluctant redhead smack dab in the middle.

As they continued walking, Nozomi began seeing Maki's eyes wandering to other places besides the sights of the festival. Well, if she was going to be technical, this particular 'sight' _was_ at the festival at the moment. If Maki thought she was being subtle about ogling Camilla's breasts, she was sorely mistaken. She would never admit to it, though, but... come on, the woman's eyes were practically glued to them. Not that she blamed her, of course.

Maki was certainly lucky in their relationship as well. Though she would _never_ admit it, she had her eyes open and juices flowing for women with big breasts. Having two girlfriends with large chests bordered on unfair, but sometimes fortune favored the bold. Or, well, it favored the woman who had to be teased and tormented into admitting her feelings for the two ladies holding her hands. It ended up pretty well, though, especially when the two of them had their shirts off.

They both looked good in their matching purple yukatas, but surprisingly, Nozomi wasn't the one being risqué. In fact, her yukata was as normal as one could get, though her breasts had no chance of being hidden within them. Camilla, on the other hand, held no such restraint. Her yukata was a lot more freeing in the chest area, showing a surprising amount of cleavage for such an outfit. It almost seemed like she hadn't noticed, which felt impossible. Maki had felt like she needed to say something, but it was tough to tell her _not_ to bear her cleavage so she could stare at it the entire time.

This was all noticed quickly by Nozomi, who herself was not immune to the charms of Camilla's half-exposed breasts. As she watched the lights twinkle under the setting sun, an idea started forming in her mind. It was a horny idea, which meant it was a _great_ idea. She knew it wouldn't take much convincing to get Maki on board, but there was something she needed to get first before bringing it up.

"Cammy, Maki and I are gonna go chat with a couple old friends. You mind checking out some of the stalls while we do that? We'll find you when we're done." It wouldn't be hard to find a six foot tall amazon when not even half the men wandering around reached her height. Combine that with a long, wild head of deep purple hair, and it was very difficult to miss her.

"Sounds good." She smiled at them, seemingly none the wiser. Letting go of Maki's hand, she waved to the two of them before heading off for the other side of the festival. Smiling brightly, Nozomi started humming to herself as she kept walking down the path they had been heading, knowing that Maki would be following her soon enough. Without looking over her shoulder, she could feel suspicious energy coming up behind her.

"What are you doing, Nozomi?" The two of them quickly fell in lockstep together, which gave Nozomi a sudden rush of nostalgic vibes. It reminded her of summer break at university, walking with Maki on her private beach. The feeling of the sun beating down on them, their pretty bikinis, the sand moving through their toes... It was nostalgic enough that she got lost in it, and Maki had to slap her arm to bring her back. "Nozomi! Don't daydream while I'm being suspicious of you."

"Sorry Maki. I was just thinking about us." She smiled so sincerely that it caught Maki off guard. Blushing, she turned away, momentarily defeated. "Anyway, we're going to meet up with some old friends. I think they'll have something we could use."

"Your explanation has made me _more_ suspicious." By this point in her life, Maki knew better than to try to stop Nozomi when she had something less than savory on her mind. She reluctantly followed her as she skipped forward happily. Soon enough, she began heading straight for a specific stand, where two familiar faces stood behind the counter. "Eli? Nico?"

"Elicchi! Nicocchi!" Nozomi ran the rest of the way, slapping her hands down on the counter and beaming at her former classmates. They both turned to her, surprise in Eli's eyes and immediate suspicion in Nico's. She had always been the suspicious one of their third year friendship. "How goes the stand? Selling lots?"

"Why are you here?" Oh Nicocchi, always getting directly to the point. She flashed her friend the biggest, most innocent smile she could. It did not appear that she was fooled. Maki wasn't fooled. It didn't even seem that Eli was fooled, and she was the one who had always believed her the most.

"Oh fine, you got me." She laughed, but she was the only one doing so. "I wanted to borrow something from you. Do you need those lights up there?" She pointed to the blinking lights hanging over their stand, drawing everyone's eyes up to them.

"Uh, yeah? It's dark, you dingus. You want us to light candles or something?" Nico crossed her arms, suspicion practically leaking from all of her pores. "What do you even need them for? I know neither of you have a stand here." She looked towards Maki, as if expecting her to know what Nozomi was planning. All she could do was shrug: just because she was Nozomi's girlfriend didn't mean she knew a damn thing.

"Just a little project Maki and I are going to work on." Now Maki was staring at her suspiciously as well, having been left completely in the dark about it. She gave her a smile, and of course it was not returned. "We'll return it before the festival ends, promise."

"Well, we're using these lights, so you can-"

"Oh, we actually have a string of lights that don't work." Eli reached under the counter and pulled out the lights, offering them to Nozomi. "I don't know what you can do with them, though. We tried plugging them in and none of the bulbs ever came on."

"I'm sure I can figure out how to get it to work." She didn't make herself look any more innocent with the big, shit-eating grin she had plastered on her face. "Toodles, you two! We'll get these back to you later!" Without waiting for any further questions, she turned on her heel and started walking away, Maki following her and looking none-too-pleased.

"Nozomi, if you're even _considering_ tying me up with that at this festival, I swear I will get Camilla and leave. You can walk your ass home." Nozomi couldn't help but laugh at how close Maki was to the truth. She was just a touch off the mark.

"Oh Maki, my dear Maki, you're so close. Tell me something: are you horny right now?" She could practically hear Maki's shoes squeal against the floor, like a car's tires after a hard braking. Turning around, she could see the familiar sight of a blush rapidly rising on Maki's cheeks.

"Wh-What kind of question is that?! You don't ask that out loud, in public no less!" She started twirling her hair around her finger, rotating it quickly as her embarrassment grew. Nozomi smiled at how utterly adorable she was.

"I saw you staring at Cammy's boobs. They're real nice, aren't they?" She got up in Maki's face, putting her tempting talents to work. "I don't blame you for staring, of course. They're real big: even bigger than mine! And that yakuta she's wearing is showing them off so enticingly. It's like she's asking for us to do something to her." She could see the war raging on Maki's face: she was at least thinking about what she had in mind. "Wouldn't you like to teach her a lesson for dressing like such a Nohrian slut at a public festival?"

"I..." Maki gulped, tugging on her yukata. She knew that she had her, and that it wouldn't take much more convincing. "Isn't this too public, though? Even for you."

"We'll find a nice, secluded place for just the three of us. I'll even let you play with her boobs first, as much as you want. You don't even have to eat her out." There was a flicker of emotion in Maki's eyes that let her know she had her. It wasn't that Maki was a lazy lover, but she knew her favorite tomato was a pillow princess through and through. She much preferred to be attended to rather than being the attendee. However, when it came to big boobs, she had a weakness, and that weakness constantly manifested itself in her two lovely, busty girlfriends.

"Ugh, dammit..." She shook her head, but it was clear that she was about to acquiesce. "You're going to be the death of me, Nozomi. I hope you know that." She did know that, and she was happy as a clam about it. Grabbing Maki's hand, she led her reluctant girlfriend through the crowds, looking around for Camilla. It didn't take long. Again, six foot tall amazon? Not an easy woman to lose.

"Cammy!" She started running to her, dragging Maki along with her. Camilla turned to the sound of her voice, smiling when she saw them heading her way. However, she then noticed the lights in Nozomi's hand, and she adopted a look of confusion. 

"Nozomi dear, what are those lights for?"

"I took these off of Elicchi and Nicocchi's hands," she replied simply, not giving anything up yet. Maki just rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything either. "Cammy darling, can we head somewhere a bit quieter? I can barely hear myself think." Immediately, something told Camilla that this wasn't all what it seemed. It wasn't quiet where they were, but it certainly wasn't loud. She quirked an eyebrow, appraising her girlfriend with a suspicious curiosity.

"Okay then." As suspicious as she was, she couldn't think of a good reason to say no. That was exactly what Nozomi was hoping for. Beaming, she led her girlfriends through the festival as normal, waving to Eli and Nico as they passed by. Eli waved back, but Nico had her arms crossed and was shaking her head. That was the kind of response she loved.

The farther they went, the less people there were. Eventually the stalls disappeared, leading to a forested area. Nozomi's eyes lit up, knowing it was the perfect place for secret fun. With purpose in her stride, she headed right past the trees, looking over her shoulder to make sure her girlfriends were following her. They were, but not without their reservations. Camilla still had a suspiciously curious look on her face, while Maki kept looking at the ground to make sure she didn't trip on any fallen branches. She scowled as she lifted her yukata slightly to avoid it getting dirty.

"Alright, I think we're good!" She looked at the treeline, seeing the last stalls in the distance. They were close, but not close enough to where it was a problem for her. "Now Cammy, I think we need to have a talk about your attire." She pointed at Camilla's chest, grinning from ear to ear. "That's a lot of cleavage on display, isn't it?"

"Well..." Camilla looked down at her chest, a small smile on her face. "I suppose it is." Rather than covering herself up, she just stood there with her cleavage out, as if that was a normal thing women did. Maybe it was where she came from...

"In fact, with you waltzing around the festival like that, you got your poor girlfriend all hot and bothered." She wasn't talking about herself, though. At least, not in that moment. Instead, she pointed right at Maki, who immediately got defensive, as she was wont to do.

"E-Excuse me?! That wasn't what I said!" She started blushing fiercely, crossing her arms and refusing to look at either of them. "You're the one who's always horny, Nozomi, so don't drag me into this!" Nozomi laughed, which immediately got her the stinkeye, but she couldn't help it. Even with high school long in the mirror, Maki was still as emotionally - and sexually - dishonest as always. That was what made the teasing that much more fun.

"Oh, Maki. Maki, Maki, Maki..." She sidled up to Maki, pressing a finger against her side and dragging it down to her hip. "You're so dishonest with us. How could you lie like that to your girlfriends?" Maki still wouldn't look at her, but she saw her visibly stiffen. "If I slipped my hand into your yukata and touched you down there, I bet you're as wet as I am." Her voice dropped to a sweet, syrupy whisper, her hand drifting down further.

"Knock it off!" Maki growled, slapping her hand away. The blush that covered nearly her entire face gave away the truth, though. "Let's get this over with then, before anyone comes over and catches us..." She walked away from Nozomi to stand by Camilla, glancing over at the treeline to make sure nobody was getting curious. Giggling, Nozomi came over as well, slapping the string of lights against her palm.

"Please take this side of the lights around the tree, Maki dear." She handed it off to Maki, who took it and started walking with a huff. Heading around the tree, eventually the two of them were standing on opposite sides, the lights almost completely encircling the tree with room to spare. "Come here, Cammy darling." Camilla did as instructed, backing up until her back was pressed against the tree. Then, with a nod from Nozomi, the two of them started to tie up Camilla's wrists.

"So that's what these lights were for..." Camilla smiled, not quite as embarrassed as one might think. On the other hand, Maki looked like all the blood in her cheeks was going to gush out through her nose. It took her longer than Nozomi to tie up Camilla's wrist because she kept looking over to make sure no one was coming. If she kept doing that, she'd miss out on all the fun. She just needed to get her attention back in order.

"Oh Maki?" As she trilled out her lovely girlfriend's name, she grabbed Camilla's sash and pulled it off. When Maki turned to face them, she got to see Camilla's yukata in the process of falling open, revealing some previously unknown truths. Like how Camilla's underwear was as purple as her hair and nothing more than a triangle covering her shaven snatch. Or how she wasn't wearing a bra...

"Fuck..." Maki whispered, automatically squeezing her thighs together at the sight of Camilla's huge, bountiful breasts. She had seen them plenty of times, but she had yet to grow tired of them. The yukata hung off of Camilla's sides, covering her nipples and the sides of her breasts, but what _was_ uncovered let her know that there would be nothing left to remove once the yukata was completely gone. "Dammit Nozomi..." As if her feet were possessed by another entity, she walked over towards Camilla.

"There we go!" Nozomi cheered, stepping back to let Maki get first crack at Camilla. She loved watching Maki break out of her shell and let her desires go wild on their shared partner. Just as she was hoping for, Maki grabbed the sides of Camilla's yukata and yanked it open, exposing everything completely. Both of them were drooling now, though only one of them was willing to admit it.

"Do you like what you see, dear?" Camilla giggled as Maki kept blushing, refusing to answer the question. She didn't have to, though: they all knew what the truth was. Maki made a face, then shoved her face into Camilla's chest and gave into her desires. She started kissing all over Camilla's breasts, licking and sucking on the skin intermittently. Her hands found purchase on those large breasts, giving them a squeeze and digging her fingers into the pliable flesh. "Ooh, that feels nice, Maki..."

"It looks nice, too." Laughing, Nozomi stepped up behind Maki, caressing her ass. That immediately drew Maki away from her task, looking over her shoulder to scowl at Nozomi. Once she felt that Nozomi was properly chastised, she went back to attending to Camilla's breasts, and of course her ass got caressed again. This time she ignored it, having bigger fish to fry. Or, rather, bigger breasts to suck on.

"Your tongue feels good, Maki," Camilla sighed, pushing her chest out. She tugged on her bonds, but they didn't budge. Of course, she knew that if she yanked hard enough, she could snap the lights across the bark, but she didn't want to ruin the fun. After all, she was being punished for dressing naughtily, even though it was Nozomi who had suggested she wear that particular yukata. Such a devious little minx...

While Maki was sucking on Camilla's nipples and squeezing her breasts, Nozomi decided that she had been on the sidelines long enough. Two whole minutes was too long when it came to the naughtiest lady in all of Nohr. Unlike Maki, she didn't mind getting her yukata dirty, so she eagerly dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriends. Feeling her presence pressing against her, Maki moved her body without letting up on Camilla's tits for a second to allow Nozomi room. Smiling, she got in between Camilla's legs and went to town.

"Ohh..." Camilla moaned, husky and heartily. Her girlfriends were giving her a wonderful double teaming. It was making her wet, which Nozomi was quite aware of from her position. She flexed her tongue across Camilla's slit, licking up the wetness that had formed there and sighing happily. The sound made Camilla blush slightly, but she was good at maintaining her composure. At least, she usually was.

The one thing she could regret about being tied up was that she couldn't run her hand through Maki's hair. She had been told by Nozomi early on in their trio relationship that Maki needed lots of encouragement to help her come out of her self-imposed shell, and she found that gently touching her made her feel more at ease. Unfortunately, her hands were a bit busy being restrained, so she would have to use her mouth to make up for it.

"Lick me right there, Maki," she moaned as Maki's tongue crossed over her left nipple. Obediently, Maki did it again, then again for good measure. She wasn't one to listen to what others told her when she had something else in mind, but a pair of swaying, hypnotic boobs had a way of convincing her. "Ohh yes, dear, that's what I need..." There was nothing a good tit-sucking couldn't fix, after all.

Unlike Maki, Nozomi didn't need much encouragement. She was always willing to go down on either one of her girlfriends, no matter the circumstances. Being in a forest near a crowded festival? Great! That just made it hotter. Her body burned with that desire as she feasted on Camilla's pussy, shoving her tongue in and swirling it around with great determination. She had her hands up on her hips, but was slipping them a bit higher. Grabbing hips was nice, but getting to feel that toned tummy? Even better.

Camilla moaned, bucking her hips at Nozomi's face. Between their tongues, she was in paradise hidden within the forest. She looked down at Maki, her face shoved into her breasts and screwed up in concentration. It made her smile, though that quickly twisted as she moaned from her clit being teased. She couldn't see Nozomi down there, except for a glimpse of her shoulder, but she could certainly _feel_ her.

Nozomi, as usual, was having the time of her life. She was flicking her tongue across Camilla's clit, rubbing her stomach and enjoying every second. Of course, she could leave one hand there and use the other for something else, so she slid her hand around to Camilla's backside and grabbed her ass. The dainty gasp of surprise that got out of her filled her ears, and she squeezed harder in response.

Rocking back and forth against the tree, Camilla could feel her orgasm building up inside her. Her hips bucked up hard as Nozomi dragged her tongue upwards, swirling it around her navel before dipping it in several times. She moaned happily, lifting a leg up and wrapping it around Nozomi's head. Now keeping herself upright with one leg and her bondage, she grinded her cunt against Nozomi's chin, getting so, so close.

As Nozomi slid back down, there seemed to be a telepathic hivemind going on between Nozomi and Maki. That was the only way she was able to explain how they both did what they did simultaneously: Maki bit down on her nipple at the same time Nozomi bit down on her clit. The stimulation was powerful, and combined with their location and the hands all over her body, she was thrown into the waves of an orgasm.

"Ohh, darlings!!" She squeezed Nozomi's head in between her legs with her thigh, keeping her pinned there as she came all over her face. Her moans were as lovely as they were constant, becoming the sweetest music in her girlfriends' ears. Both of them stiffened up as Camilla came, basking in the feeling of her warmth. It rolled off her skin, making both of them begin to sweat under their yukatas.

Nozomi was able to get back on her feet once Camilla's leg fell back down to the ground. Staring at her exhausted girlfriend, her skin prickling with sweat, she grabbed at her sash and worked it off. Once she saw that she had Camilla's attention, she shrugged off her yukata with a flourish, letting it fall down to the ground and bare her body in its purple underwear-covered glory. 

Camilla nudged Maki with her chin, trying to get her attention. With great reluctance, Maki pulled her face out of Camilla's breasts to look up at her, wondering what was going on. Her gaze went beyond Maki, and she turned to see what was going on. Predictably, her jaw dropped when she saw Nozomi standing there in just her underwear. Though she wasn't as busty as Camilla, she still had a body to die for.

"Your yukata's going to get dirty..." she muttered, standing awkwardly by Camilla's side. Grinning, Nozomi headed straight for her, making sure to put an exaggerated sway to her hips. She grabbed Maki's chin and forced her to look at her, getting a predictable pout from her. Eyeing Camilla next to her, she leaned in and started kissing Maki: slow, sweet, and _very_ sloppy.

"Oh, I'll get more than just your yukata dirty," she whispered against Maki's lips, making sure Camilla could hear her. Looking over, she could see that Camilla was still getting over the orgasm she'd just had, but her attention was firmly on them. Grinning, she reached down and grabbed Maki's sash, but she was stopped before she could get it off.

"Nozomi, I don't want it dirty..." She looked away from Nozomi, the blush on her face glowing in the darkness of the forest. Without the lit-up stalls nearby, the disappearing sun was casting everything into black. As long as they could still feel each other, however, they would be fine. Smiling, Nozomi nodded and undid Maki's sash, carefully removing it from her body and draping it over a low-hanging branch on a nearby tree.

When she turned back, she was able to get a clear sight of Maki as stars started to pop out between the canopy. Unlike her girlfriends, she had dressed more modestly beneath her yukata, as if she had expected something like this to occur. She had on a simple white tank top and black shorts, both of which looked scrumptious on her. It must have been tough looking like a model all her life.

She returned to her darling tomato, teasing up her tank top. Sighing softly, Maki lifted her arms so it could be removed. Apparently she didn't mind if it was left on the forest floor, but Nozomi wasn't going to bother bringing it up. She let her fingers glide across Maki's stomach, feeling the sweat that had gathered from the heat the two of them were feeling. Smiling, she leaned in and resumed their little makeout session.

Maki wrapped her arms around her shoulders, while her own hands were free to remove the rest of Maki's clothing. Her bra, shorts, and panties were soon discarded on the ground, leaving her a naked and embarrassed mess in Nozomi's arms. She blushed and pressed her body closer, as if she could hide her shame against her. It wasn't going to work, but Nozomi wasn't going to complain.

"You're sweating," Maki murmured, sliding her hands down Nozomi's back. They hovered right over her ass, tracing circles on the small of her back as they kept exchanging kisses. Their hips slowly ground against each other, as if time held no meaning in their little world. Nozomi could feel how wet Maki was, her slick getting on her thigh. If it was brighter outside, Maki would have been able to see Nozomi's wetness staining the crotch of her panties. They were both hot, and hot for each other.

"So are you," Nozomi laughed, wiggling her hips to encourage Maki to remove her underwear. She did without further hesitation, until all three of them were naked. "No wonder we're sweating, though. It's hot, isn't it? Being out here in this forest, naked... Where we might get seen." In between kisses, she started guiding Maki over towards the tree, where Camilla was still tied up. She could see the lust raging in Camilla's normally-calm eyes, and it turned her on more knowing their girlfriend couldn't do anything about it.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Maki could say that, but she wasn't making a move to put her clothes back on. She allowed Nozomi to lead her over to the tree, where her back was suddenly pressed against Camilla's body. Her face immediately broke out in a blush when she felt Camilla's huge breasts pressing against her back, and a couple needy whimpers dripped from her lips. "Let's just hurry, alright?"

"I'm not in any rush," Nozomi giggled, dragging her middle finger down Maki's stomach. She pressed their breasts together, sandwiching Maki between two impressive pairs of mammaries. Their lips hovered close to each other, but Nozomi refused to be the one to initiate another kiss. She wanted to break Maki down: to see how unrepentantly horny she could become under her undue influence.

It didn't take long. Considering how far she had already allowed herself to go, Maki didn't need much teasing to draw her in completely. Her next set of whines was drowned by her own actions, as she surged forward and captured Nozomi's lips with her own. She started grinding her crotch against Nozomi's knee, which had been lifted up just for such a task. Everything was so hot in every conceivable way, and she knew that she had already lost herself within the heat.

She wasn't the only one feeling the pressure, though. While she could do something about it, however, Camilla was trapped. She was still bound, forced to watch her girlfriends get busy with each right on top of her. All she could do was grind her body pitifully against Maki's backside, getting a certain amount of pleasure that couldn't hope to quash the fires raging inside her royal loins. She kissed and licked Maki's neck, but she still craved more.

Maki, however, seemed completely unaware of Camilla's plight, still lost in her own world. Nozomi noticed, though: she looked Camilla right in the eyes and winked at her before shoving Maki's face in her boobs and grinding her knee hard against her crotch. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she couldn't keep the grin off her face while teasing Camilla. It only vanished when Maki's tongue on her nipples made her moan.

"Nozomi, I..." Maki whimpered loudly, dragging her nails down Nozomi's back as she bucked her hips forward. This time, she stayed there, clutching her girlfriend and crying out as an orgasm overtook her. One leg came up around Nozomi's hip, then two, and she was being held aloft by Nozomi against Camilla, riding out her incredible orgasm.

Before she could slide down and stand on shaky legs, Camilla decided that enough was enough. Flexing her muscles, she pulled on the lights binding her. After a couple of tugs, the line snapped against the tree, freeing her. She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around the two of them, pulling them against her. The two of their eyes widened as they realized what was happening, but neither of them could stop it.

"I think you two have had your fun," she spoke with a husky tone, reaching down and grabbing two handfuls of Nozomi's plump ass. "Now it's my turn." There was a flash of something powerful in her uncovered eye that shook Nozomi to her core. Camilla unlocked her arms from around the two of them, slipping by them and heading for their discarded clothes. Quickly, she rooted out both of their panties, balling them up before heading back to them. "Now, open up, darlings."

Nozomi and Maki looked at each other, then at Camilla. Swallowing, they both finally, slowly opened their mouths. Instead of stuffing their own panties into their mouths, Camilla switched it up and stuffed the other's panties into their mouths. Seeing Maki blush was normal and always cute, but seeing Nozomi blush was a wondrous surprise. She would be sure to keep that locked up tight in her memories.

With the two of them gagged, Camilla then set about using her height to her advantage. There was a branch on the tree they had been fucking against that only she was tall enough to reach. Letting a ghost of a grin form on her face, she grabbed Maki and lifted her up in the air. "Mff! Mmmfff!!!" She yelped as she was lifted up high, held there until she was forced to grab onto the tree branch. Then Camilla let go, leaving her to hang there.

"Cml! Gt m dwn! Ppl are gn see!" Maki squealed into Nozomi's panties indignantly, but Camilla wasn't coming back to help her. Instead, she was going to get a partner: she already had Nozomi lifted up and was carrying her to the branch. Just like before, she held Nozomi up until she grabbed the branch, and then the two of them were hanging naked, overseeing the festival through the trees. She smiled to herself as the spark of deviancy still flashed in her exposed eye.

Standing behind them, she reared her arms back and came down hard on both of their asses. The smacks echoed throughout the forest, and both of them let out muffled shouts of pain. She giggled to herself, slowly caressing their butts as she moved right behind Nozomi, Placing kisses across her butt, she let her hand start massaging up Maki's leg. She could hear a mixture of whimpers above her, which made her happy.

As her tongue started to move up Nozomi's slit, she pressed her fingers against Maki's, feeling both of them tense up in front of her. She grabbed Nozomi's hip with her free hand and began eating her out, while at the same time she started fingering Maki. Eventually the two of them wouldn't be able to hold onto the branch and they'd fall, and it was likely she could only catch one of them. It wasn't a huge fall, but it'd cause a bit of discomfort for sure.

Determined to finish them both off quickly, she deployed all the knowledge she'd gained from being around both of them for so long. She started off with their clits, rubbing Maki's while lashing her tongue across Nozomi. Her body shuddered with pleasure hearing the two of the moaning and whining into their panties, and she felt the thrill trickling down her body. It was likely she would need more than what she had been given to be satisfied, but that might be best saved for the privacy of their home, where she could punish the two of them properly for pulling such a stunt on her.

She spread Nozomi's legs and slipped between them, standing in front of them. Looking up at them, she saw both of them had eyes wide with lust and a touch of fear, a hint of saliva drooling from the sides of their lips. Their panties would likely be soaked if they weren't already from being horny while wearing them. She smiled, knowing both of their weak points. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach Maki's from the ground, but Nozomi's was fair game.

"Mmff!" Nozomi's muffled moans picked up when Camilla's tongue found its way into her navel, swirling around as if she was tonguing her clit. She _was_ playing with Maki's clit at least, rubbing it hard with her thumb in lieu of her other sensitive spot. They both were practically screaming, and she kept glancing up to see how their grips were holding up. If she needed to catch them, she would, but she needed to be prepared for it.

Her saliva was dripping down Nozomi's stomach, and she made sure to rub it around her skin before letting her thumb drift down to her clit. Now she was rubbing both of their clits, continuing to look up to see their reactions. They both looked completely lost in their arousal, with only enough remaining common sense to keep them from losing their grips. Those expressions looked _perfect_ on them.

Nozomi was the first to cum, kicking out her legs and swinging from the branch as she squirted her juices all over Camilla's chin. She ducked her face down so she could catch some of it on her tongue, slurping down Nozomi's quim. As a trained wyvern rider as well as a fighter, she knew how to multitask, and her thumbs rubbing on their clits refused to yield. 

Once Nozomi came down from her orgasm, Camilla removed her hand away from Maki to help Nozomi down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Nozomi fell to her knees, still in a daze. Camilla didn't linger there long, though. She moved over to Maki, being able to focus on her exclusively. Diving into her cunt, she ate her out with an intensity befitting a Nohrian royal, sliding her hands around to cup and squeeze her ass.

Maki wrapped her legs around Camilla's head, squeezing with her thighs as she bucked hard against Camilla's face. She'd always been a soft pillow princess, but walking around a hospital all day in heels had given her legs some decent muscle, and she was using it to her advantage there. Though she had already cum once from Nozomi's knee, she was more than ready to cum again from Camilla's tongue.

"Cmfffa!!!" Her muffled screams were appropriately nonsensical as she came, giving Camilla another flavor to mix with Nozomi's taste still tingling on her tongue. Her grip was surprisingly tight overall for someone that seemed like she'd be the first one to drop, but she held on for dear life until Camilla patted her ass and gripped her hips tightly. At that point, Maki let go of the branch, falling forward but being kept up by Camilla's strong grip.

She unwrapped her legs from around Camilla's neck, and in turn Camilla gently set her down on her feet. Her balance was wobbly, and she quickly fell forward into Camilla's arms, who was more than happy to hug her close. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, breathing warmly on her skin. By that point, Nozomi had gotten herself back up onto her feet, though her balance wasn't much better.

"Wow baby, you really know how to leave us hanging." Nozomi snickered at her own joke, stumbling over to make it a group hug. The sun had set fully while the two of them had been hanging there, which meant the festival would be on its final leg. As loathe as any of them were to break up the group hug, they needed to get their clothes back on.

"I expected better from you, Camilla," Maki muttered, trying to shake the dirt off of her panties. "This is the kind of behavior I expect from Nozomi, but you've always been much more restrained." She conveniently ignored the fact that she had been a willing participant in their unsavory activities, and that wasn't something either of her girlfriends were going to let her forget.

"Oh? I wonder who it was that was getting herself off on Nozomi's knee with their back pressed to me. If it wasn't you, of course." Camilla smiled sweetly, but Nozomi was grinning from ear to ear as a familiar blush spread across Maki's face. She made the intelligent decision to not comment, focusing on getting dressed again.

Soon the three of them were exiting the forest, yukatas properly fastened and not a hair out of place. Only Maki's flushed expression and the borrowed string of lights being snapped in half gave away that something less than wholesome had occurred between them in the forest. Speaking of that, Camilla still hadn't forgotten what the two of them had gotten her into. As much as she had enjoyed it, she needed to make sure they knew it wasn't over yet.

"Don't think I have forgotten that you two tied me up naked in the forest and had fun with each other while I was forced to watch." Her words were for both of them, but she specifically whispered them in Maki's ear. Now that she wasn't hanging from a tree branch, Camilla could lean down and get at her weak point: her left ear. She ran her tongue along it, taking Maki's earlobe between her teeth and gently nibbling on it. "You both will be punished once we get home."

"W-Wait," Maki moaned, her steps faltering. "Why am _I_ getting punished? Nozomi was the one who came up with the idea!" It was natural for Maki to throw Nozomi under the bus. Besides, she _was_ the one who came up with this crazy idea: Maki just followed along. That had to count for something, right?

"Ah, but you followed along with her plan, did you not? _And_ you came right in front of me without allowing me to join. I will make sure to avenge myself on _both_ of you." She then turned to Nozomi, who smiled as innocently as possible. "Maki's right: you were the one who came up with this plan, and you were the one to drag Maki into it." Before Nozomi could juke out of the way, Camilla was upon her, grabbing and pulling open the bottom half of her yukata so she could tickle her. "Your innocent expression no longer works on me, darling."

"Okay, okay! I know! I know!" Nozomi laughed, trying to worm her way out of Camilla's grasp while her panties were exposed the entire time. Finally Camilla set her free, but with the knowledge that there would be plenty more where that came from. The three of them then set off to return to the festivities, at least for the finale. Maki's face was bright red from the whole ordeal, Nozomi was still panting a bit, and all three of them had wet panties and sweaty bodies underneath their yukatas. They all had one thing on their minds: what was going to happen when they finally got home. Well, that and one other, little thing. "I hope Nicocchi won't be mad that Cammy ripped the lights in half."

"They didn't work anyway," Maki shrugged. "But yes, she's going to be pissed at you."

"Shoot..."


End file.
